


Harry Potter Transferred To Chudley Cannons/你是否看好哈利·波特转会查德里火炮队

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch Forum, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Quidditch World Cup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: ——天降喜讯！塔特希尔龙卷风队金牌找球手哈利·波特转会查德里火炮队！——我还以为火炮队的老板卢修斯·马尔福会让儿子德拉科·马尔福从阿普尔比飞箭队转会过来呢！





	Harry Potter Transferred To Chudley Cannons/你是否看好哈利·波特转会查德里火炮队

**Author's Note:**

> 魁地奇体育论坛体，魁地奇联赛设定大量参考现实中足球联赛以及《Quidditch Through The Ages》。

巫师闲话>魁地奇版块>英国-爱尔兰联赛专区>

**[** **主题帖]** **你是否看好哈利·波特转会查德里火炮队？**

#楼主

本人查德里煎饼队（Chudley Cannoli）十五年死忠粉，我饼的成绩心里有数，每年粉丝都想省下买球衣的钱给球队众筹福灵剂。刚刚天降喜讯，哈利·波特要转会我饼，梦里我都不敢这么想。

各位巫师们有什么看法吗？新赛季我饼是不是翻身有望了？在线给救世主磕头了。

P.S.转会消息一出我饼下赛季球衣销量暴增，波特人蜜NB。

 

*查德里火炮队（Chudley Cannons）因为连年成绩不佳、屡战屡败，被送外号查德里煎饼队（Chedley Cannoli）。Cannoli是意大利西西里地区的一种奶油甜陷煎饼卷。

*人蜜：球员粉

 

#1

楼主想太多，你饼岂是一个找球手可以拯救的。

 

#2

因为哈利粉了塔特希尔龙卷风队十一年的我现在心情复杂，本来安心等他在龙卷风队退役的……从来没想过他居然会转会。龙卷风队的球员全是心头肉，现在不知道下赛季看到两队相遇是什么心情。

现在唯一开心的是刚用原价买到了最后一件查德里火炮队的球衣。

 

#3

转会不是常事吗？

即使是波特也不至于屠版吧

 

#4

3L是不是太年轻了，刚刚开始看魁地奇？

救世主波特自从伏地魔一战之后加入塔特希尔龙卷风队至今，帮助龙卷风队拿了九个联盟冠军。他自己拿了八次魁地奇先生、五次年度最佳找球手。龙卷风全队上下都爱死他了，据说老板每周末都请他去家里吃饭。波特的女友金妮·韦斯莱也在塔特希尔龙卷风队。大家都默认他俩的小孩如果也打魁地奇，肯定也是塔特希尔的人。波特跟龙卷风队可以说是多年热恋了，怎么会说分手就分手？

 

#5

4L多久没看魁地奇了，闭着眼吹？波特本赛季状态低迷，丢了三次球，还有半个赛季躺在圣芒戈，明显是年纪大了力不从心。上次输给温布恩黄蜂队之后还被爆在更衣室跟队友发生肢体冲突，塔特希尔早就不是以波特为中心了好吗？

而且波特跟金妮两年前的欧洲杯开赛前就分手了，现在还提来干什么？

 

#6

楼上那句年纪大了我不服，克鲁姆35岁才退役。哈利现在才29。

 

#7

29不就离波特之前自己说的退役岁数差一年吗？30岁退役回家娶你，当初信誓旦旦的海誓山盟呢。

 

#8

“30岁退役回家娶你”不是哈利原话，7L有空造谣不如动动手指查一下当初的报道，这句是论坛里的哈金西皮粉为了增加金童玉女故事的浪漫度自行添加的。现在快成黑子专用了。

我觉得哈利还能打下去，数据说话。上一场对阵巴利卡斯蝙蝠队哈利的启动速度是183.5英里，并且做到了在时速160英里的情况下紧急制动。这样的飞行能力与他巅峰时期的数据差别不大。

 

#9

启动速度快难道不是扫帚好就行了吗？

 

#10

又是器材致胜党。楼上去租一把火弩箭试试就知道了，保证你摔得叫波特爸爸。

 

#11

我等了两年魁地奇金童玉女复合，全靠赛场报道的同框扒糖吃，没想到这下彻底分了……

 

#12-楼主

你们怎么讨论起哈金了？我饼的存在感就这么低吗？我以为我饼本赛季第五的成绩能混个脸熟呢……

 

#13

楼主别伤心。刚看完主贴就想说你们饼粉谦虚了，这几年查德里火炮队从联盟垫底爬到第五相当励志啊，每个人调侃自己主队都说没有梦想连块煎饼都不如。

 

#14-楼主

多亏换了个财大气粗的老板，队里面大换血，买了好几个好球手，又换了适合的教练。本来一开始听说我饼要卖给这个人我心里也是凉到谷底。

 

#15

查德里现在的老板是谁来着？能买得起波特，古灵阁可能有几个仓库。

 

#16-楼主

马尔福。就是阿普尔比飞箭队那个找球手德拉科·马尔福他爸。

 

#17

我一口黄油啤酒喷到屏幕上。老马尔福居然给查德里火炮队买哈利·波特？我以为以他们家的作风毫无疑问让德拉科转会过来呢。

 

#18

我更吃惊的是波特居然跟他们谈判成功了。

 

#19

没什么好吃惊的。坊间早就有传闻龙卷风队的高层对波特不满，但是又不舍得他救世主和巨星的身份。他们想用波特的名人效应赚钱，又觉得波特是烫手山芋。波特这一年确实伤痛比较多，出场率较低，但是名声和能力在那里，基本上只要他在别人就没有机会上场。这对培养继任者非常不利，随着波特年龄渐长，龙卷风队眼看就要断层，而且金妮的地位一直也很尴尬。

以前报道哈金恋的时候有句浪漫的话：“爱你就做你的替补”。你们有没有想过金妮其实非常讨厌这句话？她不止一次给对她说这句话的记者摆过臭脸。金妮·韦斯莱是个很独立的女人，能力也不差，比哈利还年轻几岁，目前正是她的巅峰时期，却要给男友打替补，换你你愿意？哈金分了也不意外。现在哈利走下坡路，金妮正好顶上，状态还比常年征战一身伤痛的哈利稳定多了，换我是龙卷风队的老板我也愿意留金妮。

哈利跟马尔福谈判成功原因也很简单，马尔福有钱。巨星转会价格不菲，塔特希尔就算放人也不会少了这一笔，这也是哈利跟龙卷风队关系名存实亡这些年却迟迟没有转会的原因。放眼全联盟，只有查德里火炮队的马尔福有这个能力，波特不去火炮队去哪？

 

#20

19L说得头头是道，老马尔福买个职业暮年的波特来家里养老难道不是傻？按照这几年查德里火炮队的动作，老马尔福脑子聪明着呢。他一个前食死徒韬光养晦这么多年，不是一般的精明。

 

#21

如果这都不是爱？

但我宁愿相信哈利是因为他的那个好友韦斯莱转会查德里火炮队。他以前不是时常说，刚入联赛的时候因为没有加入查德里火炮队，韦斯莱跟他冷战了一周。

 

#22

喂喂喂，波特还没到要养老的时候吧。而且火炮队也买了曾经跟波特共事多年的击球手，看起来是真的有大动作。但有个很有意思的事，小马尔福跟波特学生时代一直针锋相对。如果看到了他爸爸宁愿买以前的竞争对手而不要自己……

 

#23

德拉科是看不上查德里火炮队吧？阿普尔比飞箭队本赛季排名第三。

 

#24

阿普尔比飞箭队有什么看不上查德里火炮队的？小马尔福加入阿普尔比飞箭队的时候他们跟查德里火炮队一样是联盟垫底，连续四年在联赛第一轮小组倒一。也就是这样的队伍不嫌弃他前食死徒的身份而招募了他作为找球手。

 

#25

24L是现在还对食死徒身份念念不忘耿耿于怀吗？德拉科不离不弃跟着阿普尔比飞箭队十一年，带着飞箭队从丙级联赛重回甲级联赛，今年积分还是联盟第三。飞箭粉放烟花感谢队长大恩大德。

 

#26

有人统计过波特和马尔福的胜败率吗？

 

#27

波特的胜率是65%。如果是年度魁地奇最佳找球手，胜率是5：1。小马尔福胜的唯一那次好像是因为波特的队友喝醉闹事把他牵扯进去了……

龙卷风队对飞箭队的胜率不要问，再问自杀。

 

#28

所以我有个问题：老马尔福会邀请波特周末去他家吃饭吗？

 

#29

你们这么一讲我觉得马尔福一家是来魁地奇扶贫的。

 

#30

还真别说，当一个男人为你主队的胜利出生入死的时候，只要不是伏地魔我都能原谅他。

 

#31

小马尔福可能也是这么想的。我敢说现在的魁地奇球迷，十个马尔福黑有七个虫粉，两个半波特人蜜，最后零点五可能才是真的恨马尔福本人。

 

*虫粉即温布恩黄蜂队粉丝，此队是阿普尔比飞箭队宿敌。

 

#32

波特人蜜大多看不上马尔福。

 

#33

引用#30：

“还真别说，当一个男人……[展开阅读]”

 

找球手至于出生入死吗，也就摔断几根骨头。

 

#34

引用#32：

“波特人蜜大多看不上马尔福。”

 

别，我们哪里敢看不起全村的希望。德拉科·马尔福，一人把你村扛在肩膀上的男人，不像我们龙卷风的风眼全是靠队友。

 

*阿普尔比飞箭队（Appleby Arrows）所属地区为英格兰北部小村庄阿普尔比（Appleby），时常被调侃为苹果地村炮队。

 

#35

你哈已经不是龙卷风的风眼了，该想个新名字了。

 

#36

Carry煎饼队的男人，可以叫平底锅。

Chundley Cannons → Chundley CAN NOT! （查德里火炮队→查德里一无是处）

Harry Potter → Harry Pan! （哈利·波特→ 哈利·平底锅）

 

#37

引用#33：

“找球手至于出生入死吗，也就摔断几根骨头。”

 

德拉科最初还真是出生入死。魁地奇比赛对找球手的犯规一向是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，伤筋动骨是小事，残废的例子也不少，不然为什么大部分找球手职业生涯这么短？像克鲁姆这样十几岁进联盟就入选国家队，又打到35岁才退役的是梅林加持的神奇动物好吗？克鲁姆还在英爱联赛的时候，波特也只有年度最佳找球手的提名罢了，后来人家转会到美洲联赛了才有波特盛世。波特粉听到职业暮年也不用跳脚，当年外号“威尔士绿龙”的猛将杜里·史密斯也是24岁就退役。

说回德拉科，前食死徒的待遇还用说吗？德拉科刚入村的时候，多少死粉在阿普尔比魁地奇训练场烧周边抗议？早年只要德拉科上场就全场嘘声，还有扔东西威胁退球票的。在场上德拉科也是裁判重点盯梢对象，轻度犯规就会被罚，别人对他的犯规基本不管。

那年要不是连赢了三场帮我村追了450分证明了实力，今天还不知道德拉科在哪呢。

 

#38

引用#37：

“德拉科最初还真是出生入死……[展开阅读]”

说得感人至深，小马尔福直接找支好点的队伍，就不用演十一年的奋斗史了。

又见贵村村民名言：队长吃牌都是黑哨。

 

#39

大哥，那也要好的队伍要他才行啊。雇用德拉科当时最大的优点是工资便宜。然而实不相瞒，我村最初也是亏到后悔莫及。给德拉科付圣芒戈的医药费远超预算，占了总开支的10%，但是合同又没到期，魁地奇联盟的违约金也不便宜。后来德拉科都自付医药费了，倒贴给我村打工，我还能说点什么呢。

P.S.波特人蜜名言“救世主从来不犯规”奉上，不谢。

 

#40

哈哈哈，当年小马尔福躺圣芒戈的时间比出场时间还多，不然就是出院后因为身体不适坐替补席，首发找球手累瘫了才上场。我记得你村有个老球迷的ID就是“马尔福本赛季打满500分钟”，每赛季你村第一场比赛的时候就发贴开赌局，一度被怀疑是我虫派来的毒奶。

 

#41

500分也太出名了，连马尔福本人都知道。不过自从马尔福给他的球衣签名之后他就换ID了，这就是传说中的爱得深沉恨得用力吧。

 

#42

当年论坛的月经贴：马尔福下赛季会退役吗？

 

#43

村民来吹一波全村的希望。德拉科虽然上场时间少，但是关键比赛从来不丢球，该是我村拿分的时候从不玩心跳。说他一个人carry我村，村民是服的。

反观波特，上赛季因为丢了跟卡菲利飞弩队的150分，害得国二队排名下降了一位，差点就丢了联盟冠军。要不是最后一场追球手拼命追分填漏，波特能被骂到下赛季。

 

*国二队（国家第二队）即塔特希尔龙卷风队，英格兰代表队一半的队员都隶属塔特希尔龙卷风队，故有此称呼，带一点嘲讽意味。

 

#44

什么叫马尔福关键比赛从来不丢球？他对波特那个可悲的胜率，意思是跟国二队的比赛都不是关键比赛啰？

 

#45

既不粉波特也不粉马尔福。

说实在我很不喜欢看马尔福的比赛，谁知道他什么时候就开始划水了，或者说什么时候对贵村是不关键的比赛。

上次路过买了张你村打科克队的票，整整4个小时，马尔福跟中了夺魂咒似的，全程飞得还不如我二舅的邻居的小外甥，看得我都睡着了。那场你村的赔率1.05%，都以为躺赢呢，怀疑剧本。

 

#46

楼上赌狗吧，张口闭口就是假球。

马尔福是打过不少默契球，但是石锤假球还没有。

 

#47

默契球也够恶心的了，粉丝兴致勃勃买了票进去就为了看你散步？

 

#48

默契球见仁见智吧，马尔福知道自己是对方重点犯规的对象，算着上场时间、控制比赛节奏保护自己也不为过。说实在你村跟国二队的比赛，他还真的没什么必要跟波特争，你村的防守在国二面前不堪一击，有没有这150分都没法扭转赛果。

你村的战术一向是在弱队上刷分，波特又不是吃素的，马尔福赶着跟波特打起来干嘛？国二对马尔福够客气了，只要马尔福不主动攻击波特，一般国二队的击球手不会把游走球往他身上招呼。

 

#49

精打细算的斯莱特林。

 

#50

道理虽懂，还是没什么好感，我还是更喜欢波特那种不划水的比赛态度。

 

#51

波特一直被人诟病的不就是比赛上头吗？尤其是刚入联盟时，也不顾自己的身体状况，什么时候都用力拼抢，之后落了一身伤。他虽然是技巧型的选手，续航能力差也没用啊。现在波特年纪大点了才懂得收敛一点，而马尔福早就变成老油条了。

 

#52

引用#48：

“默契球见仁见智吧。[展开阅读]”

 

这么多年马尔福对波特还是有战术的：绕着波特飞。抢不过波特就干扰波特，其实还蛮可恶的。最大的成效就是空耗波特的体力，尽量耗到波特下场。

联盟个人能力TOP3的找球手：波特、马尔福、韦斯莱，就波特和马尔福能赛场相见，论坛里吵个天昏地暗，然而世纪之战一直没有打起来，我其实觉得蛮遗憾的。

 

#53

一直被马尔福对哈利的消极战术恶心得不行，跟吃了苍蝇一样。

不过体力战也没啥用，哈利休息一下再上场龙卷风队就赢了，确定马尔福不是来拖时间给龙卷风队送分的？

 

#54

波特这样被耗，国二的下一场肯定打不舒坦，要是碰上强队就真是有气没处撒。

说回来，下赛季也许真的可以期待世纪大战了，你村不跟你饼抢分就是脑子里进巨怪鼻涕了。

 

#55-楼主

我去看个《预言家日报》的功夫，你们怎么刷了这么多马尔福了？果然有波特的地方就有马尔福。体育版动作挺快的，转会发布会之后的采访马上就来了，有巫师看了吗？跟安德森（查德里火炮队教练）合照那张波特穿了我村的新队服，看到橙色的波特还是真是如在梦中。还有这一段也是蛮感动的：

 

“Q：下赛季的查德里火炮队会是一支全新的、以波特为中心的队伍吗？

A：毫无疑问下赛季火炮队会焕然一新。尽管担任了队长，但我不认为我必须再次成为中心。实际上换了一批新的队友对我来说是一个挑战，也是一个机会。我希望队友们可以平等地跟我交流，而不是在某种惯性的驱使下把我当成权威，尤其战术上。我并不是很擅长，无疑会搞砸，我有时候很需要有人来泼冷水。

目前为止我和新队友的相处都还不错，安德森也很信任我。”

 

波特还是很谦虚的。

 

#56

我也在看，波特看起来很真诚！不过记者真是看热闹不嫌事大，居然问波特给马尔福家打工是个什么感觉。

 

#57-楼主

波特脸都黑了哈哈哈哈。

“我做好我的分内事，他只要付钱给我就够了。”

看起来他跟老马尔福还是很不对付！

 

#58

看出来了，大合照的时候老马尔福站得离波特有十英尺远，脸上挂着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，随便换哪个队的老板都恨不得跟波特勾肩搭背吧！

不过比起波特丝毫不掩饰，采访的时候老马尔福才是姜是老的辣，话说得滴水不漏：我们的合作考虑到查德里火炮队和波特的未来，这是共赢的局面，非常感谢波特放下成见。

 

#59

引用#28：

“所以我有个问题：老马尔福会邀请波特周末去他家吃饭吗？”

 

你的答案出来了，估计不会。除非波特carry他饼变成第二个国二吧。

 

#60

老马尔福不会，小马尔福说不定会啊，他俩现在关系还行嘛。

 

#61

关系还行？

是亲爱的你慢慢飞那种还行，还是把你耗到力竭下场那种还行？

 

#62

让我们来想象一下马尔福邀请波特去家里吃饭。

一个“虽然我一点也不喜欢但还是要做做表面功夫”的卢修斯·马尔福，一个“爸，我到底是不是你最疼爱的人你怎么不说话”的德拉科·马尔福，还有一个“我真的带不动”的波特，面面相觑，旁边还有家养小精灵在弹竖琴。

这尴尬的场面一定十分精彩！

 

#63

然后哈利·波特巧妙地把一只臭袜子放进了破旧的盘子（日记）里，释放了马尔福家的小精灵？

——以上节选自《哈利·波特传：救世主的诞生》

 

#64

引用#62：

“让我们来想象一下马尔福邀请波特去家里吃饭。[展开阅读]”

 

哈哈哈哈哈家养小精灵弹竖琴是怎么回事，马尔福家的家养小精灵比别人还要有艺术修养吗？

 

#65

论坛老梗啦。某次《预言家日报》体育版的报道：“万万没想到像德拉科·马尔福这样从小养尊处优的人会加入魁地奇联盟。当我们见到他的时候，大家更相信他是那种坐在高级餐厅里享用牛扒和红酒，旁边有家养小精灵在弹竖琴的男人。”出自一个麻瓜出身的实习记者，写得太过抓马令人过目不忘，估计是马尔福人蜜。

 

#66

哈哈哈哈哈怪不得每次马尔福状态不佳，赛后都有人在贴子里回“因为没有小精灵给他弹竖琴”。

 

#67

引用#60：

“老马尔福不会，小马尔福说不定会啊，他俩现在关系还行嘛。”

 

你不会是指上届欧洲杯结束的夏休被拍到他俩一起在马略卡岛（Majorca）度假那事吧？不过自此以后就没有再见过两个人私下交往了。

 

#68

我记得那个新闻，当时全论坛都在给他俩点蜡烛……失恋阵线联盟太惨了。

 

#69

失恋怎讲？

 

#70

欧洲杯前哈利跟金妮分手。联赛刚结束马尔福的绯闻女友阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯结婚，新郎不是马尔福。

 

#71

他俩居然去马略卡岛？不是我说，那地方也太麻瓜了吧。阳光充足，海景漂亮，东西好吃，交通和住宿都便宜，特别受邻国的麻瓜欢迎，我的麻瓜表姨每年都去。

 

#72

听起来像是波特会选的地方。波特以前就说如果他要去度假的话一定会藏在麻瓜里，他受够了无孔不入的记者了。不过之前的夏休，他好像都因为陪韦斯莱的父母基本没有离开过英格兰？

 

#73

谁能想到阴差阳错是马尔福陪他去度假呢，不过也完全没逃过记者嘛。

 

#74

我记得照片上看他俩玩得挺开心的，明明一周前马尔福接受采访的时候还说“我最喜欢的女孩结婚了”。后来德拉科的采访有提到说马略卡岛是个好地方，他会考虑再次去度假。

 

#75

德拉科和格林格拉斯一直没有正式确定关系吧，你听他随口应付媒体罢了。他还说马略卡岛最适合和情人一起去呢，结果还不是跟波特这个普通同事。

 

#76

格林格拉斯是他的favorite girl没有问题啊，反正他根本不爱女孩。今年年初的时候德拉科连续三个月登上《Wizard》的封面，一切尽在不言中。

 

#77

马尔福没回应，还是不要这么快下定论吧。而且《Wizard》只是男巫时尚杂志，又不是第一次找球星拍封面……

 

#78

不用自欺欺人了，《Wizard》就是面向GAY的。而且连登三个月，生怕有人不知道啊，就算这是他第三次被评为“魁地奇先生”也不用这么飘吧。波特也就上上体育杂志封面罢了。

 

#79

波特其实还经常登上《Best》封面，一本对角巷打折信息收集杂志。我很好奇他是不是对中年女巫有种迷之吸引力。

 

#80

哈利还真长着一张带回家以后丈母娘会开心的脸。虽然跟金妮分手了，据说他跟韦斯莱太太的关系一直不错。

 

#81

等一等，先别讨论波特和丈母娘，我理一下楼上的线索。

马尔福是gay，马尔福跟波特去马略卡岛度假，马尔福说马略卡岛适合情侣。

……然后你们说波特和马尔福只是英格兰代表队的普通同事？？？

 

#82

引用#81：

“然后你们说波特和马尔福只是英格兰代表队的普通同事？”

 

不然还能是什么？霍格沃茨的普通同学？圣芒戈的普通病友？

 

#83

按照他们这些年受伤住院的频繁程度，圣芒戈的普通病友没毛病。相传波特和马尔福在圣芒戈都有私人病房，魔咒伤害科的永久病患病房走廊尽头有一个旋转楼梯可以通到那里，但只有指定治疗师和获得探望许可的人才可以穿过魔法屏障。

 

#84

这个倒是真的，上次我恰好碰到格兰杰部长穿越屏障去探望波特。最好的运动康复治疗师斯考特同时负责波特和马尔福，这已经是公开的秘密了。不过他们在圣芒戈的时间其实没有很大的重叠，否则根本忙不过来。

 

#85

不管是普通同事还是普通病友，普通两个字可以去掉吗，我现在怎么觉得一点都不普通了……

 

#86

看吧，当粉丝每年都在为他们到底谁才是真正的魁地奇第一人争得头破血流的时候，两位可能正在圣芒戈里看比赛直播。

——“你也进来了啊。”

——“等我出去就把对面的弱鸡屠杀了。”

 

#87

引用#85：

“普通两个字可以去掉吗”

你们不要因为马尔福是gay就觉得随便一男的都跟他有一腿啊，不就是度个假和住个院吗？他俩都认识多少年了，要是真能有一腿早就有了。

 

#88

我看他们只想打断对方的腿。

 

#89

引用#87：

“你们不要因为马尔福是gay就觉得随便一男的都跟他有一腿啊……[展开阅读]”

哈利·波特也叫“随便一男的”？

 

#90

除非马尔福是根据球技择偶，不然我不懂为什么波特就不可以是“随便一男的”了。

 

#91

是马尔福对波特来说算“随便一男的”吧。

波特去度个假就能从直男变成喜欢上“随便一男的”， 马尔福是把他打晕了给他的性向施了变形术吗？

 

#92

我一直觉得他们战后就是点头之交而已。虽然记者最喜欢的就是三天两头问一下他俩对对方的看法，但两个人一直都不回应的。

而且你们忘了德拉科外号“北郡之龙”（the Dragon of the North）了吗？苹果地（Appleby，阿普尔比）在北边啊，离西边的塔特希尔这么远。平时我村的客场比赛都劳师动众的，他俩哪来的暗度陈仓的机会。

 

#93

没有机会就创造机会啊，不然怎么叫暗度陈仓。

 

#94

我好像有点懂为什么他们认识了这么久现在才有端倪了……

 

#95

咦，兴致冲冲地跑进来发现翻了好几页你们居然讨论上波特和马尔福的可能性了？体育版对八卦真是不够敏感，我来发散一下思路。

首先重点是马略卡岛度假的时间点，在上届欧洲杯之后，而开赛前正好波特和韦斯莱宣布分手。就跟波特与国二的矛盾是日积月累最后才爆发出来的一样，他跟金妮肯定也是感情变味了一段时间才会公布给我们看。谁知道他们真正分手是什么时候呢？在他俩分手前就一直有流言了，因为他们有一阵子没有共同出现在公众面前了，印象最深的是前一年的魁地奇慈善比赛，赛后的晚宴他俩都没有坐在一起。这样的表现很不波特啊，虽然波特不是喜欢秀恩爱的人，但是因为他是违规跟金妮恋爱的，宁愿被罚都要公布，在这类场合他一向很注意强调金妮的身份。对比明显的是，除了这类场合，记者几乎没怎么抓拍到他和金妮的约会，波特躲媒体的能力绝对当之无愧联盟第一人。

这也是马略卡岛度假的特殊之处，要么是他、要么是马尔福，可能那时候根本没打算躲（我更倾向波特本人愿意承认）。不过可能被抓拍到以后还是有了一些影响，之后的两年里就没有任何人找到他们的蛛丝马迹了。

至于他们何时开始暗度陈仓的？我认为是他们在英格兰代表队共事期间。欧洲杯的前一年是上届世界杯，世界杯要打两年，资格赛是五年前的八月开始的。加上世界杯前的集训，最远可以推到五年前的五月吧。那一年波特的膝伤非常严重，国二也已经有重心转移的端倪了，虽然拿的依旧是联盟冠军，但是波特在队伍里的作用下降，而金妮形成了自己稳定的球风，并在几次关键比赛中挽救了国二。她的上场时间逐渐与波特持平，甚至在个别场直接跳过波特变成首发。也是那个时候开始，金妮得到了更多球迷的认可，真正成为了明星找球手，而不是波特背后的女人。

同年，马尔福在干什么呢？飞箭队以105分之差在乙级联赛位居第三，无奈错失了晋级甲级联赛的机会。而这105分正好差在他在最终比赛丢的那一球（说马尔福关键比赛从不丢球我觉得是过誉了）。这些年大家都看得出来马尔福对飞箭队还是一片丹心，作为队长搞丢了这次机会应该是非常自责的。

两个失意的男人在世界杯集训的时候相遇会发生什么呢？如果一个故事必须有个开端的话，这应该是一个很好的时间点。爱情的发生通常有两种方式：看到自己的脆弱和看到对方的脆弱。惺惺相惜也罢，同病相怜也罢，都有可能成为动心的理由。大家还记得上届世界杯的资格赛，英格兰队表现得最出彩的是金妮吧？那年马尔福因为受手伤困扰，陪波特坐了挺久的替补席（现在想想，大概是天意吧）。

上届英格兰毫无意外也没出线，但世界杯资格赛结束离欧洲杯也不到一年时间，加上提前集训，他们又可以见面了。如果说上届世界杯的时候是刚刚动心，那欧洲杯无疑就是给了他们感情升温的机会。波特特意挑在那个时候宣布分手，也许正是在向马尔福表明态度。读过《哈利·波特传》的人大概都知道马尔福是什么性格的人吧，多虑又胆小，战后在联盟的风格也偏向保守。如果波特身上有让他感到不安全的因素，他是不会冒进的。

亏我们还担心哈金分手会不会影响英格兰在欧洲杯的征程，完全是多虑了。波特和马尔福都表现得很好，英格兰最后打入了决赛，虽然和冠军失之交臂，但我们欧洲窝里横队伍的水平大家也都知道的……

这样的话马略卡岛的度假就完全不突兀了，正式在一起之后的蜜月期罢了，被拍到以后说不定想顺水推舟承认的。之后沉寂的两年，更有可能是感情进入了稳定期，而且职业暮年所要考虑的事情更多了。说来，现在也是世界杯的资格赛期间，他们可以联系的机会多着呢。

居然写了这么长，我真是比丽塔·斯基特还会编。

 

#96

我把楼上看了两遍，差点就信了，觉得我资格赛都他妈白看了，我需要去复盘一下。

 

#97

复习资格赛还不如看这些年他们俩的比赛，大家都是英格兰代表队又不会一起飞……

 

#98

我在震惊之余，倒立在门口想了一下，如果波特和马尔福谈恋爱英格兰队能出线，我愿意。

 

#99

破案了，以前我们欧罗巴窝里横成绩太差是因为马尔福没有追求波特？

 

#100

赖马尔福就对了。

 

#101

我发现了，波特才是根据球技择偶吧！

 

#102

即使你是受千万粉丝追捧的救世主，也只能跟同事谈恋爱。

 

#103

引用#98：

“如果波特和马尔福谈恋爱英格兰能出线，我愿意。”

我也愿意！说到世界杯真是又气又好笑。我爷爷之前跟曾曾祖父的画像闹矛盾，曾曾祖父说除非英格兰打入魁地奇世界杯决赛，否则不会跟爷爷说话。

一辈子过去了，我爷爷的画像目前还在跟曾曾祖父冷战。

 

#104

……英格兰已经二十年没有出线了，还打进决赛，你曾曾祖父直接说不认这个孙子算了。

 

#105

相信欧洲窝里横，不如相信波特和马尔福真的有一腿。

 

#106

万一英格兰爆冷出线了，波特和马尔福就真的有一腿了。

 

#107

出线即出柜还行。

 

#108

引用#102：

“即使你是受千万粉丝追捧的救世主，也只能跟同事谈恋爱。”

这是波特第二次内部谈恋爱了吧。上次他公布跟金妮的关系以后，两个人都被联盟警告处分，罚了十万金加隆，韦斯莱那一份好像还是波特帮付的。国家队的管理更严格，如果是真的，波特和马尔福双双要被国家队除名的，那可真是职业暮年“晚节不保”了。

而且波特积累两次警告的话，会被直接注销魁地奇运动员的资格。

 

#109

那一次真是记忆犹新，等魁地奇联盟的通告比等威森加摩的判决书都紧张。一方面哈利的行为确实很勇敢，但是也比较不顾后果了，当时大家都认为哈利或者金妮最起码有一人会被龙卷风队解雇。最后应该是哈利顶着高层的压力保住了金妮，估计那个时候就跟某些高层结下了梁子。

 

#110

当年的《预言家日报》评论是“用救世主的身份施压”。

 

#111

初入联盟的时候波特也就是个刚打完伏地魔的毛头小伙，从小孤零零一个人长大，好不容易喜欢上谁了会冲动很正常吧。

而且他说他公布的初衷是收到了太多的骚扰信件，感觉就是一时脑热。

 

#112

比起担心当年的波特，不如担心一下现在的波特吧。当年他球技一流名声正盛，去哪个队伍都是利大于弊。而现在呢？一个在走下坡路的哈利·波特，人们对救世主的名号不再趋之若鹜，然后再来一桩堪比丑闻的恋爱事件，落井下石人人爱之。

 

#113

楼上几位真是干着家养小精灵的活，操着魔法部部长的心，连后续都担心起来了。且不论95L写了这么多是不是空穴来风，退一万步讲，就算是真的，英格兰代表队要是把波特和马尔福都除名了，剩下的比赛根本不用继续打了，直接拿上门钥匙回国。金妮·韦斯莱又不是铁人，资格赛的强度没有轮换根本打不下去。

 

#114

本苏格兰人笑而不语。

 

#115

看了一眼积分榜，英格兰积分30，组内第三，第一名埃及队积32分，目前保持着六场小组赛全胜战绩，其中三场捉住了飞贼。英格兰是6场中4胜4次捉住飞贼。

目前小组内英格兰还没比赛的队伍剩下乍得、斐济和海地，三支都是入围过十六强的队伍。英格兰要出线，剩下的比赛里埃及起码得输一场，然后英格兰爆冷全胜吧。

建议喝福灵剂。

 

#116

引用#114：

“本苏格兰人笑而不语。”

 

别笑了，刚刚苏格兰才被塞内加尔队屠了200分，大不列颠国土上五十步笑百步。

 

#117

英格兰、苏格兰、威尔士和爱尔兰，只有世界杯积分榜出来的时候像一家人。

 

#118

英格兰人和爱尔兰人和苏格兰人在荒岛上发现了一座魁地奇奖杯。

英格兰人斥责魔法部的官员这么重要的东西居然没有保管好。

苏格兰人大骂加拿大人使用了卑鄙的手段夺走他们的冠军。

爱尔兰人说：我的。

威尔士人发送了这一贴。

 

（*英格兰举办过世界杯，苏格兰打入过决赛，爱尔兰拿过冠军）

 

#119

但是说到资格赛，我觉得你饼下赛季还是挺悬的。波特继续被国家队借走，实际上你饼的阵容依旧不能依赖他啊。

 

#120

这就是我一直好奇的地方了，国二一半的主力调去国家队，是怎么保持分数不下降的。

看魁地奇的时间比较短，见谅。

 

#121

英爱联赛的时间会给洲际和国际杯赛让路的，比如冬歇期前有地狱周，一周内举行超过20场比赛。国二强就强在这里，他们的二线主力追球手和击球手实力也不弱，在对弱队的时候会直接用二线首发，而不必强求杯赛期间归来的主力队员。

国二唯一的问题是找球手，波特和韦斯莱走了以后的替补队员的能力差得有点远，以往国二都是在默认丢球的情况下力争入球抢分。不过出现这情况也完全可以理解嘛，在稍弱一点的队伍里可以当上主力打首发，谁要去国二给波特和韦斯莱做替补啊？

 

#122

这种情况下国二也任由波特走了，估计他们也需要一个磨合期吧。

 

#123

我倒不觉得波特离开国二会影响很大，他们的追球手和击球手已经有很成熟的一套合作战术了，波特那个级别的找球手对他们来说是锦上添花，不是雪中送炭。

不过我还是很讨厌找球手一人carry全队论。魁地奇是根据积分决定最终胜负的比赛，没有队员的配合哪有团队的胜利？如果找球手的表现才是胜负的关键，还打啥魁地奇，直接搞找球手飞行大赛算了。

楼主不好意思，对你饼新赛季的成绩持保留意见。

 

#124-楼主

我也心里正虚着呢。刚才看新赛季我饼的赛程表去了，倒吸一口凉气。明晚第一场就是我饼对国二，这什么开门红啊，我晕了。

 

#125

这肯定是联盟故意的吧，新赛季开幕战用这个做噱头太吸睛了。“当波特遇到老东家”、“分手之后再分家，魁地奇金童玉女首次赛场对决”……这两天报纸杂志把气氛炒得足足的。而且世界杯资格赛英格兰暂时没有比赛，让国二赶紧打了，一举两得。

 

#126

迟早都要遇上的，早死早超生咯。

 

#127

往好处想，国二最熟悉波特意味着波特也非常清楚国二的战术，说不定安德森会有新的安排。

 

#128

能有什么安排，想要缩小分差，最大的赌注还是压在波特身上。

 

#129-楼主

怕就怕在国二把我饼这个希望也掐死在襁褓里啊。波特跟他们训练这么多年，很多小动作都被吃透了，就怕到时候一眼被看穿。

 

#130

得了吧，这些都是观众和场外分析的马后炮，真正到了扫帚上，高速飞行途中无论是准头还是平衡控制对身体素质的要求都太高了，完全是梅林赏饭吃的技能。这么多年了谁来研究一番波特都说得头头是道，真的有谁截堵他成功的吗？

 

#131

马尔福啊。虽然也不算截堵成功，骚扰挺成功的吧。

 

#132

那完全叫耍赖成功吧，虽然也不能不承认波特也觉得他有点棘手。我很怀疑国二的击球手对马尔福客气，完全是因为他俩飞得太黏糊了，就算是第一击球手伯恩斯的准头，也不能保证不会误伤波特。

 

#133

你们现在的每一句话都有可能被写进斯基特新作《哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福：一段魁地奇情史》。

 

#134-楼主

紧张了一天，刚施个干燥咒差点把我饼新球衣给烧着了。有人陪我一起看今晚的比赛吗？贴子里聊波特和马尔福的人还在吗，谁再来编点小故事帮我分散下注意力吧。

 

#135

我正在听巫师无线电联播的转播！楼主看你一直没对马尔福和波特的事发表意见，我以为你很介意呢，那我能采访一下粉丝有什么看法吗？

 

#136

我甚至怀疑波特转会查德里火炮队有小马尔福的作用。

 

#137-楼主

回135L：没什么看法，我觉得老板可能比较头疼。

回楼上：小马尔福最大的作用我认为是他坚持不肯转会到我饼。从老马尔福买了我饼到现在，我们已经等了他很多年了。本来以为上赛季结束后找球手加拉赫转会后是小马尔福来补这个缺，《预言家日报》刊了三天的稿猜测这事，结果是父子俩再次谈崩……一直到转会窗快关闭的时候才出了波特这枚重磅炸弹。

我们不敢想波特因为他实在太贵了，买一个波特的钱够买守门员特里斯和追球手瓦诺。以老马尔福的经济头脑，如果不是他完全考虑了个中利弊，是不可能跟波特合作的。

 

#138

多年以后马尔福家终于站对了队伍。

 

#139

对不对等比赛结束才知道。楼主在现场吗？

 

#140-楼主

对，我在火炮队客场粉丝区，第十三排左起第五个就是我。我看到老板在楼上的包间里，小马尔福也来了。格兰杰部长和丈夫罗恩·韦斯莱在另一个包间里，韦斯莱穿了七号波特的队服！开场了，我先不回贴了。

 

#141

太窒息了，才走开三分钟，听到解说员说50比0。国二连入五球，根本就是压着你饼在打……

 

#142

波特转会的时候被骂了一周忘恩负义，国二的队员都恼了吧。而且莫里斯的倒传路线也太妖了，你饼的追球手还没反应过来，利贝尔接球加速穿破防线就进了，一套下来行云流水啊。

 

#143

波特看起来有点急躁了，刚才差点被老队友伯恩斯的游走球击中。

 

#144

可能还没适应伯恩斯会攻击他。

 

#145

我操，才十七分钟火炮队的威尔逊就被撞下扫帚了，现在是6 VS 7了。

 

#146

我甚至没想到你饼可以坚持到十七分钟。

 

#147

引用#145：

“现在是6 VS 7了。”

 

为什么安德森不换人？

 

#148

楼上大赛粉？联赛里比赛不限时间，队员受伤从来不让换人的，杯赛才允许换人。

 

#149

我紧张到不敢看。

 

#150

不是我说，马尔福看起来也很紧张，刚才望远镜扫到他们包厢，马尔福都站起来贴着包间栏杆了。

 

#151

哪个马尔福？

 

#152

德拉科。我才发现他袍子上别了个橙色的徽章，该不会是我饼的周边吧。

 

#153

哈哈哈我难以想象他会愿意用他老爸球队的周边，说真的橙色不适合他，蓝色比较适合。

（*阿普尔比飞箭队队服为淡蓝色）

 

#154-楼主

引用#152：

“该不会是我饼的周边吧。”

 

不止是，而且还是写着七号的那一枚，数字旁边有一只会动的金色飞贼，下面是波特的签名。我觉得这个设计超级敷衍，卖得特别贵，完全是面向波特粉丝的骗钱玩意，没想到开赛前就售空了。刚才发现小马尔福在包厢的时候特意观察了一下。

 

#155

戴这东西，小马尔福还挺融入别人的比赛啊，可能这就是普通竞争对手吧。

 

#156

波特发现金色飞贼了！！

 

#157

金妮已经追上去了，双Z字飞行路线看得我头晕。

 

#158

这套独创的技术当年还是波特教给韦斯莱的……令人唏嘘。

 

#159

“查德里火炮队的找球手哈利·波特突然减速并做出了俯冲动作，是他预判到金色飞贼会下降吗？不，那只是波特的假动作，他成功迷惑了金妮·韦斯莱！当韦斯莱也开始减速寻找飞贼的去处的时候，波特突然加速，成功把她甩开了一段距离……”

我是听错了吗？波特做了减速俯冲的假动作？？

 

#160

减速后加速俯冲不是马尔福的拿手好戏吗？特别狡猾，对手永远不知道他到底是真的减速还是要突然加速。

 

#161

重点是还他妈是假动作，波特很少做假动作的。

 

#162

所以金妮才会信，如果是马尔福，金妮肯定警惕性更高。

 

#163

绝了，波特拿马尔福那套去迷惑金妮。

 

#164

波特学他喜欢的东西很快的哈哈，你永远不知道他什么时候又学了谁的技巧。但是看他刚才的表现，应该只是半成品，难道是夏休的时候琢磨的？

 

#165

波特捉住了金色飞贼！总比分200：170！查德里火炮队首战虽败犹荣了。

 

#166-楼主

虽然能预料到结果，不过还是开心到唱起了队歌！感谢波特！！

刚才假动作的那一幕我也是真的没想到，不过这个经典程度估计能进入年度回顾了！突然有点期待我饼和飞箭队的世纪大战了！

 

#167

自从波特转会到火炮队，英格兰德比就成了火炮队vs飞箭队了……你村的百年宿敌我虫毫无姓名。不过我要来扫兴一下，你村你饼的比赛是不远了，但那个时候应该马尔福和波特都在英格兰代表队跟乍得打比赛。

 

#168

引用#115：

“看了一眼积分榜，英格兰积分30，组内第三，第一名埃及队积32分……[展开阅读]”

我去看个资格赛的功夫，第一场就打完了？一个好消息，埃及刚输了第一场组内比赛，但总得分超过50，积1分。现在埃及的总积分是33分。

 

#169

刚才巫师电台还报道了一个更惊人的消息：科特迪瓦队爆发了龙痘疮疫情。

如果他们不得不退赛的话，英格兰就是小组第二了。

 

#170

我有种预感，马尔福和波特要出柜了，不，英格兰可能真的要出线了。

 

#171

引用#167：

“但那个时候波特和马尔福都在英格兰代表队跟乍得打比赛。”

 

打乍得的二天才是火炮队主场对阵飞箭队呢，我能期待他们两个赶回来吗？

 

#172

赶回来肯定会赶回来，但未必会上场。虽然世界杯资格赛只打四个小时，乍得的球员还是很难对付的，保不好一回来就先要去圣芒戈。为了英格兰队我宁愿他们休息。

 

#173

反正世纪大战都等了十一年了，不介意再多等几个月。冬歇期之前英格兰最后一场资格赛就打完了，只要英格兰不出线，冬歇之后必有大战。

 

#174-楼主

引用#173：

“只要英格兰不出线，冬歇之后必有大战。”

 

哈哈我看巫师媒体下一步就在关注这件事。今天《预言家日报》在报道了昨天的赛事之后特意去采访了马尔福，马尔福评价波特“不是第一次从我这里抢走东西对付敌人”。

波特回应说“当我们赛场相见的时候会更给你更多惊喜和意外”。

 

#175

波特的变化很明显了。以往他被评价说战术思考少，纯粹依靠天赋去打球。当优势被消耗尽的时候，成绩毫无疑问会一落千丈。为龙卷风队这种队友足够弥补他自身短板的队伍效力，他永远意识不到问题所在。而出身弱队的马尔福在自审和变通方面更胜一筹，有必要的情况下，波特应该向其讨取经验。

 

#176

转会到查德里火炮队就是所谓的“有必要的情况”吧。现在看来波特确实向他取经了，尽管并不知道是否在当事人同意的情况下。

听说当年此文的作者收到了无数波特的粉丝送来的吼叫信。那个年代能保持清醒头脑客观分析，敢写出救世主应该向前食死徒讨教经验的魁地奇评论人，确实勇气可嘉。

 

#177

我有点期待波特能给马尔福什么样的惊喜，保不好是惊吓。

 

#178

迫不及待想看到他们的对决了。都不知道是否要期待英格兰出线好了，谁来给英格兰写个剧本？

 

#179

引用#178：

“谁来给英格兰写个剧本？”

 

埃及的最后一场是列支敦士登，取胜并捉到飞贼没有问题，我们姑且算现在埃及有40分。而英格兰要保证在接下来的三场内都捉住金色飞贼，就有保底的15分，这样总分是15+30一共45分了。只要埃及在倒数第二场没有捉住飞贼，即使取胜，最多也是积5分。英格兰在三场内胜其中一场就可以超过埃及出线。

当然前提是科特迪瓦队真的退赛了。

 

#180

这剧本也太妙了，但哪届世界杯我们不是这么帮欧洲窝里横写的？英格兰代表队的神奇之处就在他们输比赛的方式跟飞贼的路线一样不可预判。

 

#181

毕竟叫欧洲窝里横，也就打欧洲队伍的时候能稍微预估下。欧洲以外的队伍：该配合你的演出我视而不见。

 

#182

救世主都救不了的英格兰。

 

#183-楼主

说不定真是天佑英格兰呢！刚才《预言家日报》国际版的消息：经过为时两周的观察治疗，科特迪瓦队遗憾宣布退出世界杯资格赛。

 

#184

刚好在英格兰代表队出师迎战乍得的时候公布，今天不赢就说不过去了吧。

 

#185

昨晚上看到一半就睡了，今天早上看到结果是120：100？这赢得有点惊险啊。

 

#186

开场半小时英格兰才进了第一个球，说实在我没看出他们哪里特别受鼓舞了。

 

#187

乍得的防守还挺严密的，他们的追球手速度上有欠缺，干脆就等英格兰攻入他们半场的时候才伺机反击。找球手雅克·米斯金跟马尔福纠缠了很久，四小时后谁都没捉到飞贼。

 

#188

不重要了，朋友们，这场英格兰积分为5，合计35分，已经超过埃及位居小组第一了。

 

#189

要高兴还太早了，就怕英格兰下一场就输给你看。

 

#190

楼上别毒奶啊，想起上赛季波特对卡菲利飞弩队丢球我就心里一慌。当时的找球手正是斐济队的找球手约瑟夫·斯努卡。

 

#191

不用担心，按照轮换制度下一场的首发是韦斯莱，除非韦斯莱伤了才是波特替补上场。

 

#192

韦斯莱也很不爽斯努卡，但她面对他的时候胜算一直不是很大。沃特金斯就不能根据战术调整用人吗？

（*沃特金斯：英格兰队主帅）

 

#193

现在看起来没这个必要吧，埃及上周以80：20打完挪威，现在总积分是36，重回小组第一，但只比英格兰多一分。谁也没想到英格兰能到小组第二，现在就吃了赛程的亏。到时候最后一场资格赛为了防止默契球，英格兰对海地和埃及对列支敦士登是同时进行的，跟英格兰打斐济这场就差两天。与其现在就消耗波特，不如把波特放在最后一场吧。且不说体力恢复，万一受伤了呢？

 

#194

引用#189：

“要高兴还太早了，就怕英格兰下一场就输给你看。”

 

我看你他妈才是写剧本的，斐济对英格兰170：60。斯努卡真是走了大运了，在躲开一个游走球的时候，金色飞贼正巧飞到了他左眉骨上方，那时候韦斯莱离他十英里远，自认倒霉吧。

 

#195

还是我熟悉的那支英格兰，剧本里写着“每场都捉住金色飞贼，胜一场出线”，结果现在每场都失球。埃及都已经能很配合了，该输的输，该丢球的时候丢球！以后岂不是要反着写剧本了？

 

#196

资格赛限时四小时，这么短的时间里捉住飞贼本来就挺难的。埃及队打了这么多场也只有三次捉住飞贼，其余都是按入球数算的胜负。

 

#197

至少现在没有分差了，英格兰和埃及都是36分，并列第一。

 

#198

埃及打列支是百分百取胜，而英格兰对海地真的说不好。想要的稳妥出线的话必须要捉住飞贼，现在所有的压力都在波特身上了。

 

#199

如果在波特捉住了金色飞贼的的情况下英格兰取胜，埃及也是同样情况，岂不是两者的分数一样了？谁出线？

 

#200

再次考验波特救世主身份的时刻到了。

 

#201

引用#199：

“如果在波特捉住了金色飞贼的情况下……[展开阅读]”

 

英格兰出线。如果最后一场波特捉住飞贼，加上前六场一共成功四次捕捉飞贼，比埃及多一次，算英格兰胜。

 

#202

梅林，难得看到英格兰离出线这么近。我已经开始查起别组的成绩，看一下八分一决赛里英格兰可能会遇到谁了。

 

#203-楼主

我刚看了《预言家日报》世界杯增刊登的英格兰代表队的训练情况，发现他们还挺乐在其中的。金妮是追球手出身，跑去跟追球手们一起训练了，剩波特和马尔福一起做飞行训练。波特说他们都很喜欢休息的时候偷跑去麻瓜的商店买开心果味的冰淇淋，还有一次因为只剩一个了谁也不让谁而跟马尔福吵架。

我觉得他们的状态比我们想象的好多了。

 

#204

他俩倒也挺能在这种紧张的时候找乐子的，换了我肯定笑不出来。

 

#205

打了这么多年大赛心理素质还能不好吗？

这次搞不好就是波特和马尔福的最后一届世界杯了，还是希望他们能不留遗憾啊。

 

#206

我已经调好巫师电台了。这种不能到现场的时候忍不住感叹还是麻瓜的电视转播好啊，只听解说感觉完全不过瘾。如果英格兰晋级了一定要预定门钥匙去看！

 

#207

有在现场的巫师讲讲现在是什么情况吗？

 

#208

裁判已经把鬼飞球抛向空中开球了。今天体育馆里挤满了英格兰的球迷，好久没见过这么热闹的场面了。我左边的一家十口人穿着英格兰代表队的球衣一直在唱歌，右边飘着的全是香槟和果汁。

 

#209

海地队的攻势很猛，开场五分钟后就打入一球。在莫里斯的助攻下菲利连进两球，很快追了上来。

 

#210

两队的分数咬得太紧了，才一个小时已经是70：70了。

 

#211

80：70了！刚才英格兰队的追球手夹杀犯规， 裁判判了海地罚球，守门员霍尔判断失误没有扑出鬼飞球。伯恩斯一直在试图用游走球干扰对方追球手的判断，但是未能成功。

（*夹杀：超过一名追球手进入得分区）

 

#212

Oops！波特的左手被游走球撞到，比赛暂停了。

 

#213

我操，刚才海地队的找球手杜普莱西斯一直在故意阻挡他的视线，还有肘击，这不算犯规吗？沃特金斯脸上的表情非常不满。

 

#214

程度很轻的犯规，尺度不严的裁判就放过了。

 

#215

如果要罚，刚才波特的冲撞行为也不能少算啊。波特现在情况如何？

 

#216

波特坚持没有落地，他在空中接受了简单治疗。沃特金斯好像在考虑换人，但是波特打了个手势表示没问题。比赛重新开始了。

 

#217

两个半小时了，埃及那边已经结束比赛了，200：40，目前是43分居榜首。

 

#218

留给我们的时间不多了。

 

#219

波特情况不妙啊，刚才他试图用右手抓取飞贼的时候，受伤的左手没有控制好扫帚柄，他差点掉了下来，是莫里斯赶过来拉了他一把。杜普莱西斯冲了上去，差点就碰到飞贼了！太惊险了。

 

#220

这种情况为什么还不换人？！沃特金斯到底在想什么？

 

#221

马尔福站起来热身了，沃特金斯向裁判组示意要换人了。

 

#222

操，等等，霍尔因为关注波特的情况走神，被游走球迎面直击，现在掉下了扫帚。

 

#223

梅林啊，这也太倒霉了。英格兰现在只剩一个换人机会了吧？

 

#224

伯恩斯作为队长要求暂停比赛，裁判组同意了，现在休息五分钟。目前两队的比分是110：130，沃特金斯需要好好考虑到底是换找球手还是守门员了。

 

#225

毫无疑问是换马尔福，英格兰要出线，必须捉住飞贼。

 

#226

我不赞成，马尔福也不能百分百保证在比赛结束前捉住飞贼。英格兰现在离150分只差两球，空门的话意味着追球手要花更多的精力防守，不敢贸然进攻，否则很容易被海地反超。现在波特还能坚持，他其实不用去拼抢，只要阻止杜普莱西斯捕捉金色飞贼，耗到比赛结束就够了。英格兰在之后的时间里只要打入两枚进球并保持领先优势，就足以拿到7分。接下来就是计算哪队捉到飞贼的总时间更短，英格兰还有胜算。

 

#227

此时不搏更待何时？

 

#228

马尔福和波特在赛场边吵起来了，韦斯莱不知道在跟沃特金斯讨论什么，他好像很犹豫。替补守门员格林正在热身。

 

#229

马尔福应该是想上场，波特的伤不太乐观，如果他真的摔下来，英格兰就没有找球手了。

 

#230

休息时间快到了，他们还没决定换谁上场吗？

 

#231

马尔福妥协了。波特留在场上，格林替换霍尔上场。格林在跟别的队员击掌鼓气，马尔福和波特拥抱了一下。

 

#232

这场景真有点悲壮的感觉。如果这是两位的最后一场世界杯，真不希望就这样收场啊。

 

#233

哈哈后来大家都想过来跟波特拥抱了！但是裁判宣布比赛重新开始，现在英格兰的队员们都飞出去了！离比赛结束还有最后的一小时二十分钟。

 

#234

梅林的扫帚，这真的是一场我最想知道结果的比赛，每一分每一秒都是折磨。

 

#235

海地刚刚打入一球，比分咬得越来越紧了。

 

#236

杜普莱西斯发现了金色飞贼，波特紧随其后。我操，波特一直在加速，176英里……185英里……现在超过190英里了！他已经跟杜普莱西斯平齐了！

 

#237

他几乎要碰到金色飞贼了！还差一点点！！

 

#238

杜普莱西斯撞上了他，波特踉跄了一下，努力保持身体平衡。波特再次伸手去捕捉飞贼……

 

#239

他好像已经碰到了！

 

#240

没有，太迟了。杜普莱西斯举起了金色飞贼！比赛结束，英格兰惜败。

 

#241

哎！可惜了，就差一点点！

 

#242

结束了也算一个解脱，波特已经很努力了。我身边的女巫刚才一直在祷告，现在她已经哭起来了。但今天的比赛也算很精彩了。

 

#243

等等！还没有结束！波特跟裁判还有杜普莱西斯发生了争执。

 

#244

这怎么回事？波特看起来很激动？

 

#245

我还在等现场的解说报道……波特说是他首先触摸到飞贼的，杜普莱西斯对他拉扯犯规，并且最终抢走了飞贼，他要求裁判组重查金色飞贼的肉体记忆。

 

#246

梅林的胡子，峰回路转！英格兰还有希望吗？！

 

#247

唉……裁判组拒绝了他的请求，他们要宣布埃及队出线了。

 

#248

还没完，沃特金斯开始向主裁判抗议了，英格兰队队员全部聚集到了波特身边，在场的英格兰球迷发出了一波又一波的嘘声向裁判组施压。裁判组停止了宣读结果，他们重新开始讨论。也许还有一线机会！

 

#249

这比赛一分钟不出结果我就一分钟不死心！

 

#250

裁判组结束讨论了！主裁判同意了使用重查魔法！

 

#251

梅林，我紧张到无法呼吸。

 

#252

万一波特是错的，那也很尴尬……

 

#253

这个等待时间比看球赛还焦心。

 

#254

万一波特的感觉是错的，我就给自己来一个一忘皆空，宁愿从来没拥有过希望。

 

#255

是波特！！！是英格兰！！！第一个触摸到金色飞贼的是波特！我们赢了！！！

 

#256

HAIL POTTER！！HAIL ENGLAND！！

 

#257

英格兰小组出线了！！感谢梅林，我跟拿到魁地奇世界杯冠军一样激动！

 

#258

从结果出来的那一刻开始流眼泪，太不争气了。我妈妈一边笑一边帮我擦眼泪，擦着擦着她也哭了。父亲在世的时候就是英格兰队的死忠粉，这些年的遗憾太多了。想到上一次英格兰队飞翔在世界杯淘汰赛赛场的时候，太多回忆了……

 

#259

Merlin Save England！（天佑英格兰）*

 

#260

英格兰代表队的全体成员都飞向了空中庆祝，波特被他们簇拥到了中间。现场球迷都疯了，他们疯狂在用魔法放烟花和扔东西。还有人在指挥家养小精灵合唱团唱英格兰的队歌，梅林，我真觉得他们需要一个音准好一点的领唱。

 

#261

波特把球衣脱下来扔向了观众席，半空中被马尔福接住了，然后他把自己的也脱下来，一起扔向了观众席。

 

#262

这是我见过马尔福最疯的一次，打完联赛进了三甲都没见他这么高兴。

 

#263

哈哈我觉得他俩没有当众KISS都叫克制的了，看看下面球迷都跳起脱衣舞了。

 

#264

今天注定是一个不眠之夜！

 

#265

那么，英格兰也出线了，波特和马尔福到底是不是一对，谁能给个准数？

 

#266-楼主

去庆祝了一天一夜回来看到楼上的问题，那不如读一读今天的《预言家日报》吧。

 

“激动人心的小组赛结束后，英格兰队最后以微弱的优势获得了暌违二十年的晋级资格。赛场的狂欢之后，本报记者有幸获得准许进入球员休息室采访今夜的关键人物：哈利·波特。波特因为四小时高度集中精神的飞行和之后狂热的庆祝活动疲惫不堪，当记者见到他们的时候，他已经倚靠在马尔福的肩膀上睡着了。马尔福为他施了一个闭耳塞听咒后替代波特接受了本报的采访。

“……

“在询问到冬歇期的安排的时候，马尔福回答说他会选择去度假，为即将到来英爱联赛下半赛季和世界杯八分一决赛做好准备。

“‘一个人吗？’笔者开玩笑问道。

“‘当然是跟喜欢的人了。’马尔福露出一个笑容，他似乎朝波特的方向转了一下眼睛，‘我们的生活中总是充满着对抗，该享受一下平静共处的生活了。顺便，度假能让我们离我那个神经紧张的爸爸远一点。’”

 

我现在深深地替老板感觉到神经紧张！

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> 查德里火炮队（Chudley Cannons）：连年成绩不佳，屡战屡败，人送外号查德里煎饼队（Chedley Cannoli）。Cannoli是意大利西西里地区的一种奶油甜陷煎饼卷。有时候也会被玩文字游戏“查德里一无是处”（Chudley CAN NOT）。自老板更换为卢修斯•马尔福后大换血，成绩稳步上升。本赛季哈利•波特转会该队并担任队长。罗恩是该队的死忠粉。  
> 塔特希尔龙卷风队（Tutshill Tornados）：实力极强的队伍，几乎有一半球员入选英格兰代表队，故称国二队（带嘲讽意味）。前任金牌找球手哈利•波特，曾为该队的核心人物，外号“龙卷风风眼”（Tornado’s Eye），后转会查德里火炮队。该队现在第一找球手为金妮•韦斯莱。  
> 阿普尔比飞箭队（Appleby Arrows）：唯一一支不在西部的英格兰球队，所属为英格兰北部的小村庄阿普尔比，因此被称为“苹果地村炮队”。现任队长&找球手是德拉科•马尔福，外号“北郡之龙”（the Dragon of the North，该名字也是爱沙尼亚一个神话故事的名字），被调侃为“全村的希望”。  
> 温布恩黄蜂队（Wimbourne Wasps）：简称虫队，阿普尔比飞箭队的宿敌。
> 
> 维克多尔•克鲁姆（Viktor Krum）：已退役，前保加利亚队找球手。曾隶属于英国-爱尔兰联赛的波特里狂人队（Pride of Potree），后转会至美洲联赛。力量型选手，以能力出众、在役时间长闻名，外号“胜利之星”（Victory Star）。
> 
>  
> 
> 时间表：  
> 上届世界杯→次年欧洲杯（开赛前哈金分手）→次年八月开始世界杯资格赛，耗时一年半决出十六强→世界杯资格赛开赛一年后，哈利转会，英爱联赛新赛季开始→次年4月世界杯十六分之一决赛开赛


End file.
